In hearing aids of the above mentioned type, it is of the outmost importance, that the faceplate of the finished hearing aid has the smallest possible size, as hearing aid users prefer small hearing aids. The limiting factor are the components associated with the faceplate as they determine to what extend the faceplate may be cut and minimized during manufacture, and the cut faceplate determines to what extend the hearing aid will protrude from the canal of the ear. A number of different elements are arranged at the faceplate, such as the battery, the microphone and contact elements for providing electrical contact with the components of the hearing aid. Especially when the hearing aid contains a programmable signal-processing unit, these contact elements are necessary in order to provide electrical contact with the programmable unit. The contact elements are usually arranged near the battery holder, and are available for electrical contact from the outside.
In one example of prior art the battery holder, the contact elements and the microphone are arranged in line in the mentioned order at the faceplate. The contact elements are lodged in the faceplate during the molding thereof, whereby a first leg is available from the outside through the battery holder opening, and a second leg is available for soldering a wire thereto. The two legs are usually spaced somewhat apart and have a conductor part between the two, which is lodged in the material of the faceplate. It is further known to arrange the contact elements in a separate module, and provide means in the faceplate for holding this module. In both constructions space must be available for both the contact elements and the microphone.
These constructions are space consuming, and further miniaturization is not possible.
Based on this a first objective of the present invention is to provide a hearing aid, which has a faceplate adapted for manufacturing of smaller size hearing aids.
A further objective is to provide a contact module for a hearing aid, which will enable the manufacturing of a smaller size hearing aid.